


Snowed In

by mamasweets89



Series: Yato' House Event Entries [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bokuto is Chubby Chaser confirmed, Bokuto is a whole ass Dorito, Christmas Smut, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hallmark Channel meets HBO, Holidays, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Plus Size Female Reader - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rekindled love, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: Holiday plans are canceled when a snowstorm decides to follow you home, only to wake up in Bokuto's cabin.A sweet, loving, and steamy Rekindled Romance during the holidays to warm the heart and fluster you.~*~A Plus Size F!Reader piece; because even Plus Size, Thick, BBW women deserve all the love and praise that Bokuto has to offer <3 Or any 2D man for that matter!~*~Written for the Yato's House Writing Event: December 2020 (yeah I know, I'm really late to the party)Discord: MamaSweetsHappy Holidays, Happy New Year, and love yourself for who you are and how you look. Because no greater love than self-love <3~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Female Reader
Series: Yato' House Event Entries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989748
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to not only all my Bokuto Baby Owl simps. But to those who feel like they don't deserve the love and attention from a man like Bokuto. You absolutely do. You are beautiful. You are magical. You are perfection. 
> 
> Plus Size doesn't mean you are anything less. Just means there's more of you to love. So long as you are Healthy and Happy, you deserve it.

You furiously typed away on your computer, your freshly manicured acrylics clicking away at the plastic of the keyboard. You adjusted your readers that were perched on the tip of your nose, they threatened to fall as they slipped further and further away from your eyes. It was the last day before your vacation and you already felt a headache growing. Vacation, tch, what a joke. More like a tooth-pulling obligation, and at your expense naturally. You finished with your document and saved it to your desktop. Gathering your belongings, you hastily threw your binders into your bag as a woman approached your desk.  
  
“Done for the day?” She asked as she leaned against the cubicle wall. You looked up to your best friend and roommate for the last five years. 

“Yeah, lucky me,” Sarcasm dripped from your lips, you may have finished work for the day, but that meant it was the start of your trip to Hell. 

“What time are you taking off tonight?” Nishi asked as she helped you tidy your desk up, saddened that she would not be able to be home to send you off since she was swamped with her own work that day.

“I have to go home and pack my last bag and try to be on the road by five tonight…” You already felt the exhaustion sweep over your body. You had a long drive ahead of you and you wouldn’t have time to take a quick nap at all. 

“I’m going to miss you! It’s going to be so quiet around the apartment while you’re gone…” Your friend got teary-eyed, as she had no one to go home to this Holiday Season. You two were inseparable and had become as close as sisters. You looked at her, your eyes softening, you were going to miss her too. You swept her up in a hug, the two of you practically squeezing the air out of each other’s lungs. 

“For you, it will fly by so fast. I’ll be back home before you know it.” You felt the similar sting of tears strike your eyes, you quickly sniffled them away. 

“I promise I won’t watch the newest episodes of Jujutsu Kaisen until you get back!” She blurted out, causing you to giggle along with her, Friday nights were dedicated to wine, pizza, and hot anime guys; with your current obsessions being Gojo and Sukuna. 

“Good, otherwise I’d have to smack you upside the head!” You pulled back holding her at arm's length, smiling sadly you really wish you didn’t have to leave her for two weeks. 

“Merry Christmas, hun.” She gave your arms a squeeze.

“You too, love you.” You gathered your things and she walked you to the elevator. Hugging each other one last time, you entered the lift and blew her a kiss as the doors closed.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The snowfall began to drop heavily the further along you drove down the winding backroad. The windshield wipers working overtime to keep the blanket of snow off the window, you hated the snow. It was one of the reasons you left to begin with. You swore to yourself you would never go back home after getting out, and yet here you were, wondering why you ever agreed to go back in the first place. Growing up in a small town was always more trouble than people made it out to be, the lack of privacy reflecting that of being a goldfish in a fishbowl. Nothing was ever your _own_. Until you won yourself a full ride to college and left town the very same day you graduated High School, you never regretted your decisions. 

You were exhausted and had been driving for hours on end, nothing but trees, trees, snow, and more trees. Then the sun began to set and darkness consumed the sky, naturally, Mother Nature had a twisted sense of humor and decided a Welcome Home Blizzard is just what you needed. The car heater on blast, your toes frozen stiff even inside your leather boots. You crossed the Stateline about an hour ago and your body ached from sitting in the driver’s seat for so many hours. The reason you were on the road in the middle of the night, in the middle of a snowstorm, and utterly annoyed because you begrudgingly promised you would go home for the holidays. Your grandmother’s health had taken a nose-dive earlier in the year, and being as you’ve always held a soft spot in your heart for the woman, you very well couldn’t tell your own mother “no” when she guilted you into coming to spend the Holidays with them. 

The storm steadily grew worse the further you drove, even the windshield wipers were beginning to lag in their performance, the heater of the car fighting to keep the frosty fog off the windows. Your heart began to race as your vision became increasingly more compromised, and you still had such a long way to go. 

“Shit….fucking hell!” You groaned. As you rounded the bend, two beaded eyes suddenly came into your view, a large buck stood in the middle of the street, you screamed as you hit the brakes hard. Your car began to spin out, the tires losing all traction on the street with the slush. Your stomach flew into your throat and your eyes shut tight, your lungs deflated of all oxygen. You gripped the steering wheel so tightly your knuckles turned white as the ice, praying to whatever God existed that the spinning would stop. You felt sick to your stomach, anxiety flooded your veins, your brain swam from the dizziness. A crash and a crunch, your world turned black….

  
  


~*~

  
  


Pain. Nothing but pain. You groaned as you shifted, you were laying down and had no idea where you were and how you got there. Your eyes slowly opened and you noted your surroundings. You lied in a plush bed, a beautiful checkered quilt atop your frame and a mountain of pillows surrounding you. A small lamp sat on the bedside table shining a soft warm glow in the room. The room was meticulously decorated; maroons, browns, and cherrywood gave the room a cozy vibe as if you were tucked away in the snowy mountains. Snow...Snow…

“Oh my God!” You gasped, sitting up quickly causing your head to pound with a piercing ache. You reached up to grasp your head, feeling a bandage stuck to your temple. You looked around, feeling that familiar anxiety overcome you. The last thing you remembered was your car spinning out on the road before everything turned dark. And now more questions arise as you in someone’s home, in their bed, and feeling like you got stomped on by an elephant. Before you could leap out of bed, the door opened, your body turned frigid as the ice. 

“Oya, Oya?” Black and silver hair against tanned skin and golden eyes met yours. “You’re awake finally!” A smile spread across his face. 

“Who...Who…” Your face fell, completely mortified as you pointed at him. 

“Hehe! Still as cute as ever, you still sound like my little Baby Owl.” The monster of a man, tall and broad as a tree laughed, you only felt sick to your stomach.

“Kotaro?! What...What are you doing here?!” You practically shrieked. 

“Haha, I think I should be asking you that question. After all these years. But, to answer your question, Baby Owl, this is my home.” He motioned with his outstretched arms. _His home?!_ No….absolutely not.

“Why am I here though?!” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the guest bedroom’s set of drawers. Dressed in jeans, boots, and a dark brown Dickies flannel, his face grew serious. “I was heading home after responding to another tow call and noticed your car had spun out and landed in a ditch. I don’t know how long you were out there, but you were knocked out cold. Alive thankfully, but ice cold. So I called the doctor who lives just down the road from here, he advised me to take you back here and he met us as we pulled up. You hit your head pretty badly.”

You raised your hand to your head where the bandage was on your temple, memories began to flood back. The Buck, spinning out, and a crash. “How long was I out for?”

“Four days.” He responded so casually.

“ _FOUR DAYS!?_ Are you fist fucking me?!” You screeched. Bokuto’s eyes grew wide before he busted out laughing. 

“Well, no I’m not, but it’s the truth.” He wheezed as he wiped the tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

You felt panic rising in your chest like bile, you needed to get out of there. Your family was expecting you, regardless if you wanted to be there or not, and being in the same breathing space as Bokuto was just awkward. 

“Look, I appreciate you helping me out, I’ll get out of your hair here shortly, just let me get my thing…” He stopped you.

“You’re not going anywhere, Baby Owl.” 

You paused, looking up at him questioningly, “Excuse me?”

“You’re not going anywhere. The storm that you drove into ended up closing all the roads between here and the next rest stop. The plowers can’t even get to work yet because they are all stuck themselves.” 

The blood drained from your face, pale as a ghost you felt cold. “I’m sorry...what?”

“They can’t get to us until after Christmas.”

“So I...I have to stay here for a few days?!” Run. You only wanted to run.

“Better get comfy, because that’s the minimum of when they may come! You can stay in this room, mine’s just down the hall. One bathroom though. Your phones charging on the counter in the kitchen, I’ve already called your folks so they wouldn’t worry.” He stepped away from the dresser to leave the bedroom.

“What makes you think you can just…” You wanted to yell at him for doing all these things for you.

“Listen Y/N, whether you like it or not you have to stay here until the roads clear. I informed your family because it was the right thing to do, especially when I found their daughter crashed in a fucking ditch passed out. And it’s not like you and I don’t know each other or anything. So we aren’t strangers. So, no need to thank me or anything,” Bokuto was beginning to grow frustrated with you, his back to you as he held the door open for himself. “I know this is probably really hard for you, but there’s nothing we can do about it. Just make the most of it.” He walked out and closed the door behind him with a little more force than anticipated making you flinch.

  
  


~*~

  
  


You had stayed in your room for the rest of that first evening, Bokuto having brought you a plate of food that he prepared himself. When you opened your bedroom door, the scent of a slow-cooked roast filled your senses, your stomach growled violently as you hadn’t eaten in several days from being knocked out. You greedily ate at your plate and slipped the plate back outside the door with a simple note thanking Bokuto for the food and drink and went to bed right after.

When you woke the following morning, the scent of strong coffee and bacon pulled you out of a deep slumber. You sat up in bed dressed in your pajamas you packed, noticing the door to your bedroom was slightly ajar. Shaking your head knowing full well Bokuto had done that, trying to lull you out of the safe confinement of the bedroom with breakfast. As much as you wanted to resist, the grumble of your empty stomach and the enticing scent of coffee was enough to buck up and leave the bedroom. Grabbing the sweatshirt sitting on top of your suitcase you slipped it on over your head, then went to grab a scrunchy and pulled your bedhead hair up into a bun.

As you rounded the hall corner towards the seductive scent of food, the hushed volume of classic 80’s Rock and Roll met your ears, and Bokuto’s back to you as he was humming along to the classic _Sweet Child O’Mine._ You stood there a moment just taking him in, just finally noticing how much Bokuto had matured. Dressed in loose, low-rising grey sweatpants and a band t-shirt with the sleeves and sides cut out, his chiseled muscles in his arms and the sides of his torso were completely exposed and you couldn’t stop yourself from staring. Obviously, it has been years, and everyone grows up and matures. And Bokuto was always one to “one-up” everyone else for his own self-satisfaction, so he bulked up as well. He was always fit throughout high school, a typical jock. Mostly volleyball, but he did also participate in other fields like Track and Field and the Swim Club. 

You don’t know how long you stood there taking in his beefy frame; broad shoulders and the tiniest waist on a man you’ve ever seen. The man was the perfect triangle, a God damn _Cool Ranch Dorito._

“Hey, Hey, Hey! See something you like, Baby Owl?” His boisterous tone broke you out of your empty thoughts, making you flush with embarrassment. He grinned at you as he watched you shake your head erratically, a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. 

“Don’t be an idiot….and don’t call me that either.” You mumbled as you walked out further into the kitchen. It was small but cozy, meant for no more than two people with a small island where the sink and dishwasher were located. You went straight over to the coffee pot, Bokuto had set out two mugs, along with creamer and sugar. You looked over at him in a daze, so he really was anticipating you coming out of the bedroom. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes with the sleeve of your sweatshirt and proceeded to prepare your cup of coffee. The steam as you poured drifted upward in a sensual dance, the scent strong and bold. A splash of the creamer and a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and you took a seat at the little dinette table. The cabin was cozy and warm, and you felt strangely at home in it. You sipped the hot liquid as if it was gifting you life itself, you sighed contently. 

“You hungry?” Bokuto asked as he began pulling down plates from the cabinet. The toaster popped and two perfectly golden brown pieces of toast emerged. He began to butter them and set them on the plate along with a few strips of bacon and a spoonful of scrambled eggs. 

“Yeah, I feel like I could eat a horse…” Grumbling as you took another swig of coffee. Bokuto laughed as he walked over and placed your breakfast before you. 

“I’m sure you could.” He responded as he went back to make his own plate. You perked her head, brows furrowing. 

“What do you mean by that?” You asked him defensively.

“You were knocked out for days, you gotta be starving.” He answered back as he popped his serving of bread into the toaster, turning around he leaned against the counter, “Eat up, there’s plenty if you want seconds.” 

You looked down at your plate, the food looked and smelled fucking amazing and your mouth watered. Feeling self-conscious, you picked up your fork and began to eat very slowly in front of him. You closed your eyes as the taste of the fluffy eggs and smoked bacon hit your tongue and you sighed once again. There’s nothing flashy about the presentation or the menu, but it was the best-tasting breakfast you’d had in a long time. You began to greedily scarf down your food as if it was your last meal, Bokuto finally joined you at the table, plate, and a mug of sickly sweet coffee.

“There you go, dig in. Enjoy yourself” He wrapped his bacon in his toast and took a hefty bite of it. You finished your plate rather quickly and decided to drink your coffee to try and make up for the still empty space in your stomach. No need to stuff your face in front of other people, even though you desperately wanted more. Your stomach growled giving you away, your arm wrapped around your midsection, your eyes bugged out mortified as you met Bokuto’s gaze. His own look of surprise turned softer and he took your plate, going to make you a second helping.

“No, please don’t bother,” You tried to stop him. “I really shouldn’t.”

“I’m not going to let you go hungry while you’re here. I told you there was plenty if you wanted seconds,” After the toast was buttered and another helping of bacon and eggs, he served you and sat beside you again. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, if you’re hungry, you should eat.” He gave you a reassuring smile. 

You looked down at your plate, guilty for being hungry but also guilty that you shouldn’t waste his food. Reluctantly, you began to eat again, this time making sure you ate slowly. Promising yourself that you only would enjoy it a little bit. 

After you and Bokuto finished breakfast you disappeared to go shower and change into some more of your oversized comfy clothing. Instead of hiding in the room, you decided to make yourself at home in the living room to stream off his TV. Bokuto made sure to show you how everything worked before he disappeared outside for a while, the sound of chopping wood could be heard and Bokuto turning it into some sort of competition with himself over it. You shook her head and chuckled to yourself, still the same ol’ Bokuto. As the late morning progressed you noticed out the window that fresh snow began to fall and even though the cabin was cozy and warm, you felt a slight chill overcome you and you went to find something to nestle under while on the couch. Bokuto returned inside with an armful of freshly chopped logs for the fire. He stacked them neatly on the hearth that was directly underneath his TV, so you got a good eyeful of his muscular frame. You felt your face flush, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him. He finally stood and brushed the dirt and wood chips from his pants, looking over he noticed you staring off into space at him. He grasped your attention finally, looking you dead in the eyes and giving you a wink as he took off his heavy jacket to reveal a skin-tight black, long-sleeved undershirt and disappeared down the hall to go shower, leaving you with a cherry red blush and feeling embarrassed. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


You pulled the jacket around your frame tighter as you watched Bokuto set up the sled at the top of the hill. The freshly fallen snow, he said, was the best for frolicking around in and made for the best sled rides. He came bounding back into the living room dressed in his warm clothes and a beanie, that killer smile plastered on his face after he showered off the sweat from chopping wood, smelling fresh and clean and of cedarwood that made your mouth water. He tossed you an extra jacket of his and took you by the hand, pulling you off the couch and from under the cozy quilt you dug out of the hall closet earlier.

“C’mon Baby Owl! The snow waits for no one!” He was just an overgrown five year old. You remembered he was always a ball of energy when you two were teenagers, and it was evident he never grew out of it. Berudgetly you got up and went to change because if you didn’t he would still be pestering you. 

“Bokuto I can’t feel my toes, why did you have to drag me all the way out here just to go down the hill _once_. And I told you, stop calling me that.” You complained trying to wiggle your toes in your boots. Even in the thickest socks you owned, your toes froze stiff. Your cheeks and nose flushed pink from the below zero temp, your chest felt as if it was being stabbed from the inside out. You puffed a hot breath into your mitten covered hands, failing miserably to warm your fingers as well. 

“Because! While you are stuck here with me, you are going to try and have some fun! Even if I have to force you. Don’t you remember when we would go sledding and ice skating when we were kids? You used to love it.” Bokuto stood then, patting the snow from his knees. His eyes glimmered in his memories, but deep down he was saddened by the hardened person before him. “And whether you like it or not, you will always be my Baby Owl. So you better get used to it again.” His face drooped into a pout, you felt your heart skip a beat. Why did it still affect you so? 

“I’m not the same girl from high school, you know,” You looked into his golden eyes, trying to convince him. Or you. You didn’t know. 

“I know. Regardless, you are still _you._ ” He gave you a smile, his own cheeks were rosy from the bitter cold and he sheepishly smiled at you. “Well, let’s go! The sled it all ready!” He motioned for you to take your seat on the wooden sled in the front. You looked to it and him, back forth debating on obliging. Finally giving in, you’d rather get it over with than hike back down the hill in the snow, you carefully positioned yourself on the sled, your feet tucked into the bent end. Your anxiety spiked, looking over the edge of the hill. It didn’t seem that steep when you climbed to the top a few moments ago! You felt dizzy and you tried to take a deep breath, coughing from the sting of the frozen air. You didn’t pay attention to Bokuto climbing onto the sled behind you until his arm wrapped around you, pulling you close to him, your back flush to his front. His embrace was tender yet strong, he motioned for you to lean your head against his shoulder to calm yourself. He reached for your hand with his free one, clasping it tightly. He buried his face against your head, his lips close to your ear. Against your better judgment, you felt yourself relax into his embrace. You wish you could fight it, but in his arms...it was Home. Even after all these years. 

“You still trust me, don’t you? Baby Owl?” He whispered into your ear, your eyes closed instinctively, allowing his voice to bring you back to happier times. You bite your lip, wanting to fight these bubbling feelings. 

You turned your face to him, eyes remaining shut. Even though you didn’t see him, his very being engulfed you; his scent, his warmth, his soul. You nodded briefly answering his question. He nuzzled his lips against your beanie covered forehead. Even through the fabric, you could feel him place a kiss and a smile there. 

“Hang on tight…” You barely had time to react as he pushed the two of you off the side of the hill. Your sled picked up speed instantly, your stomach launching into your throat. The cold air stung your face and bugged-out eyes, you closed them tightly as you screamed at the sudden acceleration. Bokuto’s laugh echoed off the trees, along with the shushing of the snow under your sled. You clung to his arm around your waist, your body smashed against him tighter from the speed and his grip. 

“Open your eyes, baby! Enjoy the ride!” Bokuto’s voice broke through to you. Your eyes opened again, his right hand holding the steering grip, he expertly maneuvered your icy rollercoaster in and out of towering pines. What started out as anxiety was replaced with adrenaline. A grin broke across your rosy face, soon you began to laugh. Hollering and screaming joyfully with him. 

The two of you laughed and screamed all the way down the hill, Bokuto holding you close to him and you melting into his embrace. The levels of serotonin flooded your very being, you hadn’t felt this carefree in so long. Life, work, and your own demons had sucked every ounce of life out of you, and surprise, surprise, Bokuto with one simple act was able to make you feel again. 

The sled picked up more and more speed the further you descended down the side of the hill, dodging multiple trees and snow mounds. 

“Slow it down!” You screamed over your shoulder. Bokuto also noticed that the sled was starting to gain too much speed, he tightened his grip around your waist as he steadied the steering. 

“I gotcha, Baby. I’m not letting you go!” His voice carried over the whipping breeze, it made your heart skip. Deep down you knew what he was saying. Your attention was broken as he bellowed loud enough to hear, instructing you to lean when he told you to. He counted to three and the two of you shifted your weight so that the sled started to skid sideways. The sudden impact in difference of speed and resistance in the snow sent you two flying, rolling down the rest of the way down the hill. Your bodies doused in ice, your beanie went flying as snow stuck to your hair and managed to bury itself inside your clothing. You felt like a ragdoll as you rolled down the last one hundred feet on the slope. Finally coming to an abrupt halt, you sat up, shaking the snow from your hair and yelping from the burning chill down your shirt. 

“Kotaro!?” You called out to him, looking around you saw the sled on its side next with Bokuto groaning, lying in the snow. You crawled over to him quickly, worry ridden on your face. As you got closer you noticed he also lost his beanie, snow completely covering him and inside his clothes down to his boots. A small gash above his right eye from the sled knocking him in the face from the crash. 

You looked down at him, your eyes wide and you touched his face, “Oh my God, are you okay?!” 

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to focus his hazy vision. A lazy smile spread across his handsome features and he reached up to cup your face in his hand. 

“Looks like I got an angel to rescue me,” even when hurt, he couldn’t resist flirting with you. You scoffed, shaking your head. 

“Kotaro, you idiot!” You began to laugh hilariously, doubling over his stomach laughing so hard you couldn’t breathe. He soon joined in your laughter, your voices carrying over the trees and deep into the forest. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Once you two caught your breath, you and Bokuto made it back into his cabin. You dragged him to the bathroom, insisting on patching up the scratch on his forehead. You two made sure to discard your heavy outerwear, thanking God Bokuto left the heater on blast throughout his cabin. Both of you complained of frozen toes and fingers and aching joints and your thinner clothes were wet and cold. 

“It’ll just take me a second!” You urged him on. He stood behind you as you dug through his medicine cabinet in the bathroom, finding the bandages and some hydrogen peroxide. You turned back around, he was dangerously close to you, towering over you making you feel so little, despite the fact that you were plus size and round in all the right places, as Bokuto used to say. You looked up at him, your cheeks flushed, his eyes were intense staring down at you. 

“Can...can you bend down so I can clean that for you?” Your voice betrayed you as it croaked, easy to just blame it on the cold air from flying down the slope. Without answering you, Bokuto wrapped his hands around your luscious hips and hoisted you up onto the bathroom counter, his hands rested on your thighs as he closed the distance between you two, his thumbs firmly massaging your thick and supple thighs. A dull ache grew in your stomach, radiating down to the junction of your thighs. He was so close.

“Better?” He asked you, his voice also coarse and rugged. That darn frozen air again….

You nodded, unable to find your words. You began to carefully clean the scratch above his eyebrow. He didn’t even flinch from the sting, the only thing on his mind was you as he continued to study you. It made your cheeks burn hot and your heart raced as if you were running a marathon. And you didn’t run! Your body was built for comfort, not speed. Trying hard not to look him directly in the eyes, pretending he wasn’t still massaging your thighs, his hands trailing up higher and higher. Not to mention, denying you were growing steadily aroused by his actions, his scent of leather, cedarwood, and sugar, the feel of his huge hands on your thigh, and how they would feel again to wander and explore every dip, curve and swell of your body. You bit your lip trying not to pant, could he even hear how hard your heart was thrashing inside your chest? 

You quickly bandaged him up, the tiny beige adhesive just above his thick brow. You set the bottle of peroxide to the opposite side of the sink and the box of wrap, trying desperately to seem as if you were preoccupied with other things. Anything, anything other than looking into his golden orbs. His hand reached up, cupping your chin in his thumb and forefinger, obliging you what you tried so hard to resist. Your mouth fell open, a gasp escaping your plump lips. He stood before you, his hair had fallen flat and wet from the snow framing his face, his red flannel clung to his body also drenched and cold along with the dark blue jeans he wore. He was so fucking attractive that it annoyed you. He always was, even when you two were teenagers. But no longer was the naive and goofy eighteen-year-old standing before you, but replaced by a strapping, mature man. With muscles more defined than when he played volleyball, now chiseled from chopping wood and wrangling heavy car chains from working his tow truck business. Callused hands, large protruding veins in his arms and shoulders so broad that it was a mystery to how tiny his waist could be. A waist so perfect to wrap your legs around….wait….

“Baby Owl…” He broke your inner thoughts bringing you back to him. You met his gaze again, his brows furrowed and a look of pure determination on his face made you melt. You noticed it in his glance, giving in, you couldn’t deny it any longer, no matter how much you fought it since you came literally crashing back into his life. You missed this goofy bird brain. The two of you closed the distance, your lips finally finding each other, attacking each other and kissing as if you were to steal the very breath from the other. Your hands flew up into his hair, gripping him by the roots. His muscular arms wrapped around your rounded frame, pulling you closer to him. You opened your mouth to him, letting his tongue snake inside to take a taste. He groaned as your tongues danced fighting for dominance. Your legs did just as you wanted, wrapped around his fit frame, hooking your ankles to keep him in place. His body flush against yours and your aching core.

He fisted your thin long sleeve shirt that was soaked through, lifting the hem to slide his hands to touch your skin. His hands were surprisingly hot, given the fact that both of you were in wet clothes. You pushed him back gently, breaking the kiss.

“Wait…” You were breathless, your panting in time with his. He nodded his head, letting you take the lead. You unhooked your ankles from around his waist and guided him to take a step back. Your eyes locked onto his as your hands found the buttons of his flannel. One by one, painstakingly slow you began to undo his shirt. He watched you like a hawk, a predatory instinct inside him fighting to come through, wanting to reclaim you as his. His breath hitched as your cold knuckles grazed against his skin underneath his shirt, the urge to rip the wet material from his body driving him crazy. It was like unwrapping a present, you wanted to cherish every second of it. His sun-kissed skin peeking through more and more as you undid each button. His chiseled muscles of his pecs and abs being revealed further. Your mouth ran dry, wanting to turn your gaze to his body, yet the intensity of the eye-lock you two shared made this moment increasingly more fierce. Urgent. Your panties soaking through with your arousal, your sex throbbing with need. 

He positioned his body with his arms slightly behind him, his hips and torso presented to you. Soon the front of his flannel was opened, your fingers trailed slowly down his body, his skin prickled with goosebumps at your feather-light caresses. Your nipples hardened at the hiss he let out. Your hands shimmied up, outlining every dip and definition of muscle on his perfect body, finally up to those delicious shoulders. Helping him slip out of his shirt, your hands never leaving his skin, from his shoulders and down his arms. He stood before you then in just his jeans, his mouth agape as he panted, cheeks flushed in lust. You could see even in his jeans, his cock was hardened and bulging waiting to be set free. 

His turn, he reached for the hem of your shirt and you raised your arms above your head. He slid the drenched material off your thick frame, exposing your delicious breasts encased in a simple light pink bra. Your arms still above your head, he dropped your shirt to the floor, his hands trailing down your arms back to your torso, hot and rough skin meeting your soft and tender flesh. Your nipples were achingly sore and hard within your bra, his hands outlining your sides. He cupped the sides of your tits, giving them a gentle squeeze making you mewl your approval. His thumbs found the hardened buds hidden within the fabric, the barrier somehow intensifying the sensations, teasing you that much more. A shaky breath escaping your kiss-swollen lips, you bit them, trying to remain composed as Bokuto handled your breasts expertly, watching as his thumbs drew lazy circles around the hidden peaks, the warmth pooling in the pit of your stomach.

“K-Kotaro…” His first name dripped from your lips like honey. You swore you heard him whimper, he having missed hearing you say his name with such want, thick with need. His face buried into your neck, his lips feathering kisses along the curve, reminiscing in your scent, you were exactly the same and he groaned. You dropped your hands back to his pecs, your thumbs gently playing with his pert little nipples as well. They hardened under your touch as he latched his mouth onto the crook of your neck, his whimpers driving you crazy with need. He suckled, licked, and bit down on your neck, a hickie surely forming, bruising your skin. Your hands fell down to the hem of his jeans, the thick fabric stiff in your grip as you reached for the button and zipper. Your hand grazed over his erection as you undid them causing Bokuto to shudder. You gasped as he bit down particularly hard, reaching inside his pants for his cock and palming his length. He was hard, long, and deliciously thick. You longed to taste it, to have it buried deep inside you.

“F-Fuck….Baby Owl.” He growled into your skin, pulling down on your bra forcefully, his fingers toying with your nipples directly. This thumb was rough from years of hard labor, the new texture drove you insane. Your breath hitched as you bit your lip harder. Your hand gripped his cock through his boxers and you stroked him firmly, but torturously slow. Although he had been your first love all those years ago, you had forgotten how big he was, it excited and frightened you at the same time. Bokuto shuddered as you teased and pleasured him, pinching your nipple forcefully when your thumb circled the slit of his head, soaking the pre onto his grey checkered boxers. Bokuto pulled back enough so he could copy your actions of removing your pants. His hands on the button and zipper, forcing them down urgently over your wide hips along with your panties. He noted you wore a pair of thigh-high grey socks, the pudge at the hem making his mouth water. You naked before him in nothing but those thigh highs, bra pulled down and your cheeks flushed, you were a meal to be savored. The many nights he dreamed of you and pleasured himself to your memory were nothing compared to having you back in his life now, in his arms, his cock in your hand, and you wet for him. His hand found your sex, dripping and scorching, waiting to be cherished. You gasped as his hand completely covered your mound, how he made you feel so tiny made your mind spin out of control. His finger teased your slit slowly as he coated it in your slick, your mouth agape as you moaned, you needed more.

“Oh God,” Gasping as he teased your entrance, tracing a slow circle around the entrance. You wiggled your hips, hoping his digit would slip right in, but he knew what you were trying to do, a smirk plastered across his face. 

“Don’t rush me. Do you really think I’m going to just fuck your brains out right away, Baby Owl?” His normal pitch deepened with arousal, fuck he was going to torture you till the very end. You shook your head, mirroring his approach, you teased his cock further. Your anticipation to be ruined by his cock only intensified your arousal, if he was going to play then so were you. Slowly you stroked him, feeling every vein and gland. Running your thumb around the rim of the head, hearing his moans, and watching his body succumb to the teasing. It made your blood boil. 

“Just..promise me,” You whispered, finally pushing his jeans and boxers down just past his hips and backside with your hand and feet. 

“Anything, you name it…” 

“Don’t let me get away again...” You regretted ever leaving. Breaking his heart, falling into such a deep inflicted depression all because you thought there was something better than the small podunk town you two grew up in. When in reality, your universe….your very existence was there in front of you. He was then and he was now. You had no right. 

His hand wrapped around the back of your head, bringing your lips back to his, a finger slipped in deep, curling against your most sensitive mound of nerves. You gasped into his kiss as he swallowed your mewls of pleasure. His thumb then reached to circle around your swollen clit as he drew the perfect painting on your sex, drawing out your orgasm slowly as he claimed your lips. Your head swam from lack of oxygen and blood flow from your brain down to your clit. You held onto him, letting go of his cock as you steadied your shaking body on the counter. He kissed, nibbled, and tasted your lips as he continued to finger fuck you, your orgasm came quick and strong. You shook from the intense pleasure and he relentlessly continued to kiss you as you came on his hand. He pulled back finally as you wretched around his digits one final time, the squelching noises your body produced as your walls clamped so tightly, that he worried he went too firm on you. 

“Baby, did you really think I was about to let you leave me again after finding you in that snowy ditch? You belong with me. And I’m not gonna be stupid enough to allow that to happen again,” You felt tears sting your eyes as he captured your lips once again, you cupped his cheek. How could you have ever been so stupid?

Bokuto removed his hand from your sex, he couldn’t wait any longer. Keeping himself attached to your kiss, he managed to wiggle his pants down completely, kicking his boots off and discarding his socks in the process. He pulled your hips to the edge of the counter then, his cock in his hand he stroked it a few times as he aligned himself at your entrance. Your arms entwined around his neck along with your legs around his waist as he teased and prodded your entrance with the head of his cock. Neither of you cared for protection, all you needed was to feel. Feel him claim you, feel him fill you to the brim once again. Feel his love. This was how it was meant to be all along. He pressed the head into your aching hole slowly, you both hissed at the sensation. You grasped at his shoulders, having not been with another man in years. 

“Fuck!” He snarled as he pushed himself further in, your pussy gripping onto his length like a vice, one he hadn’t experienced in a while. It was familiar yet foreign to him as if you two were first-time lovers once again. Further, he slid himself in, when he noticed you could take him, he slammed his length fully inside you, flush against your body, you both quivered at the sensation. Thick, hot, and tight you each grew dizzy with pleasure. Bokuto’s hand dipped under your thighs and hips, angling you just right to steady you. He slowly pulls out only to slam back into you making you cry out. Your heels dug into the dips of his lower back, urging him to continue. His torturous thrusts driving you mad, you needed him to take you. 

Your nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into you again, hitting your gspot with a force that made you see stars. His face buried back into your neck as he agonizingly claimed you at a snail’s pace. 

“That’s it, Baby Owl. Take it all, let me stretch you. My pretty….ngh! Fuck….My pretty baby girl. I haven’t even begun to….ruin you yet.” He chuckled darkly against the other side of your neck, wrecking your skin just as he did the opposite side, two pretty bruised hickies forming on both sides of your jugular. “Fuck, I’ve missed you, baby….”

“God, please...please!” Your head fell back against the mirror as he changed his pace suddenly, several quick thrusts into your sex causing you to whimper in pleasure, then whining as he went back to his sadistic teasing. It was as if he was punishing you for being stupid and blind, not that you could blame him. You deserved it, and there was a lot for you two to talk about later. But for now, you just needed him to pleasure you. Make you forget your dumb life choices. 

He began to pick up his pace then, a steady rhythm that had you both moaning aloud, Bokuto dug his fingers into your flesh gripping you tightly as he pounded into your sex. He unhooked your ankles so that he could lift one of your legs over his shoulder, causing you to dip further against the mirror, your stomach bulging and rolling making you feel self-conscious. You wrapped your arms around your torso, trying desperately to concentrate on the pleasure and not the unsightly appearance of the fatty rolls of your belly. Bokuto stopped for a moment, his hand then removing your arms from your stomach. He pinched your chin with his thumb and forefinger to bring your attention back to him. Once he knew he had your undivided attention, he began to pump into you again. You tried to close your eyes, he wasn’t having it.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes on me. Look at me, look at me while I take you.” His voice was raspy and lust-driven. With your focus on him as you clamped down around him, the pleasure intensified once again. Your mouth fell agape, mewling and whining for more. “I wish you saw yourself….just as I’ve always seen you.” 

You felt the tears sting your eyes, deep-rooted feelings of insecurity and unsureness flooded your thoughts. Bokuto was the only person who could make you feel as he saw you. Beautiful. Loved. Sexy. You bit your lips not wanting to cry just now and ruin the moment, Bokuto noticed as he leaned forward, his motions uninterrupted as he tenderly kissed your cheeks and finally a kiss so passionate that it made your head swim. Sneaking his hand back down your body, he began to rub circles over your tender clit, your body reacting instantly to the pressure and pleasure. Your arms wrapped back around him tightly, your nails digging deep into his muscular back and scratching him, causing him to groan and hiss against your lips, in turn, he pounded into you harder. Overstimulation from his kiss, the figure-eights over your clit, and the way his cock hit your g-spot in the evilest ways made you cum so suddenly that your screams broke the kiss. Your body convulsed, your legs shaking and it was difficult to breathe. All thoughts left your pretty head, nothing but Bokuto and bliss. 

He tenderly kissed you as you slowly came down from your high, his motions paused as he just stood there tasting you and feeling your walls clench around him still. Your pussy throbbed around his cock as if begging for him to continue. He lowered your leg from his shoulder and removed himself from your sex. The sudden emptiness within had you whining like a little tramp, you didn’t want him to stop. Did he even finish? You looked at him then, his face twisted in a frown. You felt your blood turn cold and you wondered what you had done to piss him off. Gently he pulled you off the counter and made you face the mirror. The pink bra he had pulled down just to reveal your chest was finally fully discarded as he unhooked the strap and it fell to your feet. 

“Bend over, Baby Owl.” You looked over your shoulder as he spoke but were stopped short as his hand connected with your ass. You yelped at the sudden impact but moaned just shortly after. “Face the mirror, baby. If you want to watch me, turn that way.” 

You faced the mirror then as you bent over leaning your arms under your chest. Your thick hips and backside on display for him, you watched him in the mirror as his gaze turned down. You couldn’t see his hands in the mirror, but you felt them. They grabbed and gripped at your voluptuous frame, you watched his face contort from frustration to lust, his cheeks tinted pink. He bit his lip as his hand once again made a sharp impact on the other cheek. You moaned then, feeling the wetness in between your legs begin to drip down your thighs. He ooh’d and awe’d, feeling you up as if he was painting a permanent picture in his mind of how you felt, how you looked when your skin was pink from his spanks. His cock twitched as he grew even harder with earnest. 

“You are the sexiest fucking thing,” He began as he then groped at your thighs, motioning for you to spread your legs and spanked your thighs. Your pussy ached, you wanted him to completely wreck you. His teasing was relentless and you just needed him to fuck you raw. “You are going to understand after today, Baby Owl, just how sexy, how beautiful, how much you are _mine_ , you are.” He spanked you twice then, you flinched from the pain, moaning deep in your chest. Your face was so hot and red from being so violently horny.

Bokuto aligned himself at your entrance once again, this time not hesitating, no teasing. He sheathed himself deep inside you, kissing the entrance of your cervix. You gasped at feeling full once again, Bokuto dipping his head to rest his forehead on your shoulder. Panting and trying to gain some composure, letting your warmth surround him once again. He feathered kisses along your shoulder, up to your neck to your ear. His hot breath tickled the hair around the shell making you shiver, your nipples hardening. 

“Don’t you dare look away, understood?” He growled into your ear, you nodded just as he began once again, gasping as the new sensations from behind hit you like a freight train. Your ass met him thrust for thrust, the ripples of your flesh against his chiseled abs turning him on further, watching that thick body react naturally, every roll and ripple for each assault of his rolling hips. You studied his face in the mirror, the primal look, the snarling and furrowed brows as you watched a side of Bokuto you never knew existed. It was carnal and angry, excitement pooling in your pelvis. Your eyes closed shut as his hips adjusted slightly in a different angle, you saw not only stars but galaxies and the heavens. The sting of Bokuto’s hand on your ass as he fucked you relentlessly made you yelp, his hand wrapped around to hold your chin, eyes opening and you stared at yourself in the mirror.

“Didn’t I tell you..to not look away? F-fuck! Watch yourself, baby! Watch yourself as I fuck you.” Bokuto began to hammer into you forcefully, your moans turning to wails as he fucked you senseless. Your face was flushed, mouth agape as he held your chin in place causing you to drool over your kiss-swollen lips. You were so close, that delicious burning feeling in your pussy as you neared that release.

“K-Kotaro! Ngh, oh God! Harder!” You begged as he obliged you, Bokuto feeling that same heat in his pelvis. Grunting and howling his pleasure, feeling you like a vice around his cock, heat spreading throughout his body. 

“See that? See that sexy, thick woman in the mirror? See her getting fucked properly? Who is that?!” He bellowed at you.

“”M-Me!” You screamed back to him. “It’s me! Oh, fuck!”

“That’s right! You! You’re mine. Every fucking curve, every dip! Every part of this beautiful body belongs to me! Fuck!” His free hand wrapped around your waist to find your clit once again. He needed to feel your release gush around his length, feel your walls tighten more. “Never cover yourself in front of me again. Got it?!” He gave your clit a swift smack causing you to jolt.

You cried out in response, the beast behind you drawing out every last ounce of insecurities buried deep within you. Your jaw hurt from his grip, saliva dribbling over his hand and your sex leaking your juices down your legs and his as well. Normally so well put together and professional, now being fucked like a corner slut. But you never felt so more secure and sure of yourself then, more _wanted_. Bokuto continued to apply delicious pressure to your clit, soon you felt your orgasm crash over you, squirting your release around his cock and a pool gathering at both your feet. Your body quivered under him as you gave into the sin, letting yourself completely lose control and wail aloud, your screams echoing off the tile wall of his bathroom. Bokuto grunted and snarled as he felt his own orgasm hitting him, painting your walls with his seed, his cock pulsating so hard he saw stars. Your body collapsed onto the countertop as Bokuto slid himself out gently. He placed tender kisses around your shoulders while running his hands down your arms. Your chest rising and falling to gather your breath, mind foggy and you felt yourself plummet into exhaustion. Bokuto turned you around slowly, encouraging you to wrap your arms around his neck as he hoisted you up in his arms as if you weighed no more than a feather. He didn’t have to travel far to his bedroom since it was next to the bathroom, kicking the door open he strode over to his bed and set you down on the lush comforter. His room was simple in dark colors with bedsheets to match and a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall facing his bed with his Playstation console and collection of games. You didn’t care if you were completely naked and dripping his seed, you buried yourself deep into the sheets that smelled intensely of him, allowing the softness of the bed to engulf you completely. Bokuto reached for a towel he had stacked on the dresser and came to wipe you clean between your legs followed by the sweat off your face. 

He smiled lovingly down at you, your eyes had already drifted closed with your brows furrowed slightly, figuring you had never experienced something like that before, he didn’t have the heart to leave you. He pulled the covers over your naked body before walking around the other side of the bed to slip inside, sidling up behind you to wrap his arms around your full stomach, pulling you close to his body as you two drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


You opened your eyes to the room completely dark save for a small tableside lamp on the far side of the room, casting a gentle glow in the bedroom, your body feeling sore and tender, head pounding behind your eyes. You raised your arms above your head to stretch, feeling your elbows and knees pop back into place as you groaned your release.  
  
“Fuck,” You muttered under your breath, you felt completely wrecked; mentally and physically, yet a lazy smile spread across your face. You looked over to the bedside table, the digital clock reading a few minutes past midnight, Christmas Day. The door just then opened, Bokuto walking in dressed in a pair of grey sweats and nothing else, two mugs in his hands. You sat up, pulling the comforter up to your chest, realizing you were still completely naked beneath. He audibly chuckles deep in his chest which resonated deep within you. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Baby Owl. How are you feeling?” He came over and handed you a mug. It was steeping hot, the scent of relaxing tea filled your senses. Taking a sip you sighed as the warmth filled your body, honey and lemon soothing your scratchy throat. Memories of him completely destroying you in the bathroom flooded your thoughts again, you blushed cherry red and you hoped that even in the soft glow of light, he couldn’t tell. 

“I uh...I’m fine.” You said again as you held the comforter around you tighter. Bokuto’s face dropped slightly, a pout across his handsome features. 

“Did..Did I hurt you at all?” You looked up at him, his signature puppy-dog pout made your heart swell. 

“N-No! Not at all! I’m just…” You nervously sipped again, “I’ve never let loose like that before. It was….it was incredible.”

Bokuto’s face lit up once again, “Really?!” He climbed into bed with you, sitting in front of you, and sipped from his mug as well. A huge cup of hot chocolate, whipped cream, and mini marshmallows. You giggled at his cup, and his face fell again.

“What’s so funny?” Good grief, he was like a toddler. 

“That,” You pointed to the mug of hot chocolate and up to him, “Makes so much sense.”

“So I like my hot chocolate extra sweet. I love ‘ _extra sweet things_ ’,” He gave you a wink that had you clenching as he indicated his meaning towards you. 

You turned away from his gaze quickly, feeling shy and exposed once again. You noticed the clock again and shook your head, “Oh, uh, yeah….Merry Christmas..” You muttered as you drank your tea more. He looked over at the clock as well and raised his brow. Standing he walked over to the dresser, opening the top drawer, and pulled out a small package. Returning to you he held out the simply wrapped box, white paper with sparkling snowflakes and silver ribbon. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” He cooed. 

You looked up at him in confusion, when did he even find the time to go out and get you a gift?! He himself had said a day ago that the roads were closed due to the storm and no one was able to leave _anywhere_.

“What the fuck is this?!” You felt your annoyance bubble in your throat, did he trick you into staying with him this entire time?!

“Just open it,” He motioned with his head, downing the last of his cocoa. You angrily stared at him, feeling the rage in your chest, and placed your mug on the side table. This motherfucker really played you. Begrudgingly you began to open the gift, ripping the paper away revealing a small grey box, lifting the lid you instantly felt your blood turn cold and the anger wash away. Inside was the ring he had gifted you at your eighteenth birthday, the very one you threw back in his face when you broke it off. The silver ring with a floral design and tiny diamonds around the band, inside both of your initials engraved in a dainty cursive font.

“You….kept it.” Your voice broke, tears fogging your vision. 

“I always knew you’d come back into my life, Baby Owl. I’ve never stopped loving you, even when you made me believe you stopped loving me back.” 

You looked back up into his eyes, yours brimming with tears yet his face was gentle. Soft and full of love, this man had never held any grudge or hateful thought to you. Even after you had treated him so horribly, all to get out of town and chase empty dreams. You didn’t deserve him then, certainly not now. Yet, you never wanted to be without him again. 

“Kotaro...I’m so sorry,” Your voice was just above a whisper, he cupped your cheek as the tears fell freely. His thumb caressed your cheek as he pulled you in to capture your lips in a reassuring kiss. 

“I know,” He was too good to be true, too understanding. And you were a complete idiot. You slipped the ring on your hand, it still fit so perfectly. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against yours, the connection between you two vibrated on an otherworldly level.

“So, what now?” You asked him. You hated not knowing your next plan, you had a whole other life you couldn’t abandon, yet the last thing you wanted now was to leave him again. 

He shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t have all the answers right now, because I know there’s a lot for us to talk about,” He took the box from your hand and placed it on the table beside your cup. “But, what we can do for now..”

He pulled the comforter down to expose your chest once again, his hand coming up to cup your breast, his thumb reaching up to gently tease your pert nipple. “For now, I am going to worship you,” He kissed your cheek. 

“Praise you,” He kissed the opposite cheek.

“Make love to you,” A kiss to the forehead.

“ _Fuck_ you,” He captured your lips with his, taking your breath away. “Make-up for all the lost time where I could have had you in my bed underneath me.” You mewled into his mouth, opening for him to taste you. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck. 

“And after the holiday, we can come up with a plan. For now, let me love you, Baby Owl...” His voice raspy, begging you.

You nodded as he pulled the comforter aside off your body, cherishing your body until the wee hours of the morning until the sun came up. Christmas being the season of Profound Love; you never understood it, until you found it in Bokuto’s arms once again….

  
  


-Fin-

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
